smoke
by Mariniti
Summary: Es 25 de diciembre tomas la mano de tu hermana, no viste a Santa Claus, viste a tu padre escapar. es 25 de diciembre y lo único que deseas es estar con una verdadera familia. Es 25 de diciembre sientes unos brazos atraparte, un calor envolverte y unas lagrimas mojar tu hombro. Es 25 de diciembre y ambos recordaron como llorar.


_**Ey, ey, sobrevivientes del 21/12/12, ya que no hubo invasión zombi, extraterrestre, no cayeron meteoritos tipo "Armagedón" tampoco los demonios emergieron de la tierra o el mundo exporto después de una serie de desastres naturales y si vamos poder celebrar la navidad! He aquí un especial de navidad que en lo personal me encanto.**_

_**Este especial lo comencé a maquilar hoy después de haber estado varias horas sin hacer nada realmente provechoso viendo y burlándome de las telenovelas y programas estúpidos que pasan a veces, maldiciendo mi humanidad por tener que aguantar la gripa que me pesco ayer y pensando en que dulces les podría robar a mis queridos sobrinitos ahora que no están. Cuando me puse a revisar la música del celular y me topé con la canción de Natalie Imbruglia, "smoke" y fue así que comenzó mi celebrito a penar una historia, algo triste lo admito, y ya que mi familia como gente cariñosa que es me había dejado sola y a mi suerte para morir por la gripa, comencé a escribir y así fue como salió esto. No les digo que van a llorar cuando lo lean, tampoco les digo que vaya acorde con la felicidad que en estas fechas se supone debería de haber, pero es algo que salió, algo que ustedes como lectores son libres de interpretar a su manera, no es una burla o algo pareció, solo es lo que es, y ya que al parecer me está dando fiebre otra vez ya que comienzo a decir cosas sin sentido o con sobre sentido. Los dejo con este mi primer, pero no ultimo especial de navidad. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de un genio de la comedia, aunque un imbécil para los buenos finales**_

* * *

**SMOKE**

Es 24 de diciembre, noche buena, un antes de navidad y como todo buen niño te has ido a la cama temprano esperando ansiosa la llegada de Santa Claus. Es 24 de diciembre el reloj marca las 11:30 y sabes que los niños buenos están a esa hora en sus camas como lo está tu hermana como seguramente tú lo estarías de no ser por aquellos gritos que te han despertado de tu letargo. Es 24 de diciembre el reloj marca las 11:45 has salido ya de tu cama y ahora estas en la barandilla de las escaleras incapaz de bajar a donde los gritos se escuchan con mayor claridad pero curiosa por saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Son las 12 en punto del 25 de diciembre, los niños buenos continúan enfrascados en mundos de vivos colores y altas expectativas. Es 25 de diciembre tomas la mano de tu hermana e intentas una vez más dormir. Es 25 de diciembre y no sabes que es pero algo se rompió en tu corazón. Es 25 de diciembre y no viste a Santa Claus llegar, lo único que viste fue a tu padre escapar del lugar que una vez llamara hogar.

* * *

Es 24 de diciembre tu padre no volvió y ahora tu hermana también se va. Es 24 de diciembre, la niña que ilusionada esperaba ver la llegada de Santa murió. Es 24 de diciembre y aunque estas triste al sentir una vez más el abandono de tus ojos no sale ni una lagrima. Es 24 de diciembre y te das cuenta de también has olvidado como llorar.

Es 25 de diciembre y lo único que quieres es escapar pero no puedes, hay cadenas invisibles que te atan y lo único que puedes hacer es estar con tu madre fingiendo, solo por esta época, solo por este día, del pasado no queda un doloroso recuerdo, el dolor se ha esfumado ya hace mucho tiempo y aquella figura brumosa que existe en tus recuerdos y que llamas "papa" no existe. Es 25 de diciembre y lo único que deseas estar con una verdadera familia

* * *

Es 24 de diciembre, sigue pasando el tiempo ahora tienes amigos, tienes a quienes llamar familia, tienes todo aquello que una vez deseaste, tienes el calor de un hogar. Es 24 de diciembre y aunque disfrutas de pasar tiempo con los hermanos que no poseen tu misma sangre, aun te duele. Es 24 de diciembre, son las 11:30, el pasado sigue perforando en tu corazón la alegría y el calor de hogar no son suficientes. Es 24 de diciembre, son las 11:45, te sientes aquella niña que vio a su padre irse otra vez, te duele el pecho, te duele el alma, te duelen los pies de tanto correr, claro estas descalza y la nieve cae sobre Seattle.

Son las 12 del 25 de diciembre, no esperas regalo, tampoco es que lo desees lo único que quieres es refugiarte en tus sueños como aquellos niños que ansiosos esperan la llegada de Santa Claus. Es 25 de diciembre no hay en este mundo quien entienda tu dolor o que siquiera se ponga a pensar que lo tienes. Es 25 de diciembre sientes unos brazos atraparte, un calor envolverte y unas lágrimas mojar tu hombro.

Son las 12:30, la nieve cae sobre Seattle, es 25 de diciembre, se festeja la navidad. Samantha Puckett, está en medio de una calle, su dolor no lo comprende cualquiera, las lágrimas detrás de las payasadas solo pocos las han logrado ver. Es 25 de diciembre otro año se cumple desde que su padre las abandono, otro año más sin su insoportablemente linda y querida hermana a quien molestar, otro año ha pasado fingiendo junto a su madre que no recuerda la forma en la cual aquel hombre le grito y le dijo que tenía otra familia, otro año más ligeramente feliz de poder ser amiga de los hermanos Shay quienes le brindaban el calor de hogar que tanto tiempo había quedado en el olvido. Es 25 de diciembre el primer año en que Freddie Benson la encuentra luego de muchos años ver la bruma que adquiría la mirada azulina en aquellas fechas, el primer año que Sam se siente que alguien puede comprender su dolor. Es 25 de diciembre el mismo día que se ambos perdieron a sus padres. Es 25 de diciembre y ambos recuerdan como llorar.

* * *

_**Bien como diría mi rana peluche asesina, eso es todo amigos felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo, que santa, los reyes, o el niño dios les traiga todo lo que pidieron y si no es así recuerden que siempre pueden poner cartitas bomba en sus botas navideñas!**_

_**Y recuerden si no quieren que Rodolfo vuelva a intentar romperme la nariz dejen un review.**_


End file.
